User blog:Tesla Man/WikiLost - E11 - Confrontation
Welcome bak guys! Here's the recap page, now let's get started! ---- 4 Days Later “Wake up fucktards!” Lucidus stepped into camp and fired his machine gun into the air, and the camp crawled out of their tents. “Where’s the Irishman I need to talk to him!” Barry stepped out. “Alright leprechaun, where are my supplies?” Lucidus approached him and pointed a gun to his head. “You were supposed to come tomorrow, we don’t have it gathered up.” Barry’s eyes were narrowed and determined, staring into Lucidus’ arrogant eyes with anger. “Well Christmas came early this year, now pay up or we’ll get it ourselves.” Barry looked back to the rest of the camp. There wasn’t much left food wise, there were still some fish, and there were always backpacks filled with snacks to eat. Barry’s silence started Lucidus’ voice. “Guess it’s choice B then.” Lucidus popped another clip into his machine gun and the soldiers marched into the camp. They pulled out campsite members from their tents and plowed through their belongings until they had collected enough to fit into their Jeep. “And new plan by the way. Evol wants us to come every week, not every month, so you might want to start getting into the habit of getting everything together so we don’t have to do this again.” He pointed at 5 or 6 tents that were toppled over, 8 people left homeless. “Or you know what happens.” Lucidus fired his gun into the camp and hit a lady in the knee, and she fell to the ground with a scream. Lucidus let out a chuckle and turned to Barry. “She won’t last very long.” Barry swung a punch and Lucidus fell to the ground. Lucidus was built, about 6 feet tall, he was bald and was wearing no shirt but cargo pants. There were scars all over his dark skin, burn marks and claw marks and one or two bullet holes. He stood back up, surprised. He laughed a little. “Y’know, I’m just gonna let this g…” He swung a punch at Barry and sent Barry to the ground in a second. There was a crack when his fist made contact, and the sound wasn’t coming from his fist, it was coming from the four molars he had just broken out of Barry’s mouth. “How’s my little Chinese friend?” He walked over to the ICU tent, and looked at Jason, all sewn up. “Where did you get this?” He turned to Lexi, pointing at the medical supplies. “It was from the plane, the first aid kit.” “The first aid kit carried surgical tools?” Lucidus twirled a scalpel around his fingers. “Boy things have changed since the 40s. I’ll let you keep this, looks like he needs it, not that I want him to live, but I do want to see him in a wheelchair. In fact.” He waved his hand at one of his soldiers. “I got him a gift.” The soldier carried over an old wheelchair, military grade. “Anyways folks, it was nice meeting you all!” Lucidus turned and waved at the camp with a smile. They were on their way out of the jungle when Lucidus turned to Negative. “Hey, I have a mission for you.” Negative looked at her adoptive father. “Stay back, keep an eye on their progress. Report back to me, It’ll be nice for them to know we’re keeping an eye on them.” “Did Evol tell you to do this?” Negative took a bite out of a granola bar from a backpack. “I’m supposed to say no to that question.” Soon, Negative was out of the formation and on her way back, her backpack slung over her shoulder, and granola bar in her hand, and more hate for her dad than ever before. ---- Negative walked into the camp, took one final bite of her granola bar and tossed her backpack into the sand. “Captain and Barry!” She called out. The husband of the shot woman ran out, recognized her as Four Stars and swung a punch at her, which she promptly dodged and flipped the man over to the ground casually. Barry walked up to her from the shot woman after finishing the bandage, followed by Cap. “My daddy sent me here to watch you guys and keep guard and order here.” She put the granola bar wrapper in her shorts waistband. “So that means I’m gonna help you guys out.” The Captain looked at Barry. “First you’re going to answer our questions.” The Captain replied. “Why are you helping me?” “Mainly to make my dad look like a dumbass. Any other questions?” Barry looked back at the Cap and shook his head, trying to stop him. “We need to find a new campsite, you have any ideas?” Barry sighed. “Why’s Lucky the Leprechaun so upset?” “First off I’m Scottish, second off, how do you know about that?” “What? Lucky the Leprechaun? You think we’re the only people unfortunate enough to be stranded here?” She looked confused at their shocked expressions. “There was a small bush pilot’s plane that crashed here back in the 70’s. He got us pretty much up to date with everything then before he died. He brought us racial equality and shit. That’s why Lucidus isn’t lynched yet. He’s not the only on to join us though. Back when we were with Community we took in castaways all the time.” Barry sat down, absorbing the knowledge that he wasn’t alone. Captain on the other hand took it as confirmation to a theory he already had. “To answer your question, I believe we need to move. Especially now that you guys are coming once a week. We’ll be driven into the ground in a month, we’ll be eating each other pretty soon for god’s sake. Barry here thinks it’s safer to stay, ride it out, try and cooperate with you guys.” “You guys do realize why we’re going this right?” Negative continued when they shook their head. “We have a farm and about two more years supply of food left. We aren’t doing this for your food, we’re doing this to keep you all here. The minute you guys make contact with the outside world, our whole culture and way of life are destroyed. Evol just wants to keep you grounded.” “Maybe we can talk something out with him.” Barry suggested. “Maybe you can just go back to the old lady daddy shot so I can continue this without interruption.” Negative snapped slightly. It was uncalled for, she knew, but she already had an answer for Captain’s question. Barry tightened his lips then turned and helped get the woman into the injured tent. “There’s a place, it’s old. Maybe 10 miles from here. Last time we saw it there was a branch of Community there, they were scientists. It’s safe, you could probably take it from them if you’d like, maybe negotiate. “If you want to safe you the trouble of working with those nerds, about 25 miles from here on the shore there’s an old camp our grandparents built back when they crashed here, it’s abandoned now, you could stay there.” “How do you know so much about the area? Didn’t you lose connection with Community?” Captain questioned. “That’s protocol to say. It’s not that we lost our connection with Community, Community lost connection to us. Their radios stopped working not long after we left two years ago, we’re not sure what happened there.” ---- Lexi and Sierra walked along the beach, their rifles bouncing against their hip, a pistol strapped to their belt. They had been walking for just about 8 miles, following a map Negative had drawn, and in what seemed like a short period of time, they walked into the jungle, reaching the 10 mile mark, and saw the camp. It was at the base of a mountain that ran along the shore, and it was rather small. It was very high tech, with their buildings made out of brick and metal roofs. It looked like a third world country, but in comparison to their current living conditions, it looked like a dream come true. There was a main path that ran through it, and four buildings on each side. There was a farm out back, and a larger building up the mountain. There were only 5 or 6 people living there. They were all in button down shirts, but they looked a lot less like scientists than Negative had described. The building up the mountain (which appeared to be the laboratory) was abandoned, vines growing up the sides, and the roof collapsed. The inhabitants looked more focused on surviving than their work, probably as a result of what happened to community. A truck rolled up and about 8 men got out. They were shirtless and carrying pistols. The town seemed unaffected by their presence, meaning they were regular citizens. They got out and walked into camp. One of them grabbed an apple from a scientist’s plate, another tried to grab at one of the scientist women. The woman looked empty and hollow, like a shell, and another soldier picked her up and carried her into the jungle. He dropped her down about 100 feet from where Lexi and Sierra were, and you could hear the ripping of the woman’s already torn clothes as she cried. Sierra pulled off her top and curled it into a ball. She walked about 50 yards completely topless and quietly walked up behind the man. Quickly she pressed the crumpled up shirt onto the side of his head, and shot into the cloth which acted as a silencer. The man dropped without much sound. Sierra pulled her shirt back on and helped the naked woman up. She was weak, maybe only 90 pounds, and Sierra carried her back to Lexi. She was crying. To save the woman’s dignity, Lexi pulled her shirt off and gave it to the woman, and she was topless. Sierra did the same and wrapped it around her waist as a dress. They traveled back with the woman for about 4 hours, eventually reaching camp. Lexi and Sierra had to slap a few of the men at the camp upon their entrance, but made it to Captain. Captain didn’t pay too much attention to their breasts as she brought the woman into a tent, and Lexi and Sierra followed after grabbing shirts from their tents. “So what did you see?” The Captain started. “There were scientists there, and they seemed harmless. But there’s others there, thieves and rapists that run the place. When we take the camp for ourselves, they’re the ones we need to worry about. Once they’re dealt with, we can live in peace with the scientists.” Lexi said. “How many guns did they have?” Captain asked. “They only had pistols.” Sierra replied. “Then we’re going to need to get some more guns for ourselves to take with us then.” ---- Category:Blog posts